World of Shame
by LeLaAnn
Summary: Tobey stopped Rick from the shooting. He told his mom and then the school. Rick got help but now Emma needs some help. She has a serious problem. This has some romance from Ellie and Sean. Liberty isn’t so shy anymore. Manny becomes the good girl.


**World of Shame**

Sean woke up from a long night. His girlfriend, Ellie lay next to him. He shoved her arm off him and left the room. He surveys the house. Just like normal, no one but him and Ellie there. No parents to get on to him for bring a girl into his room and sleeping with her. No one to judge his way of living. No one at all but Ellie.

__

I should make some breakfast. I think anyway. Damn what time is it? I'm so fucking tired.

He walked in the kitchen and searched the fridge for some food. _Nothing. Damn it. I'm hungry._

"Sean?" Ellie yawned from the room down the hall.

"What?" Sean replied.

"What are you doing? What day is it?" She said scratching her red hair.

"Umm it's Monday and I'm looking for something to eat." He says ransacking the cabinets.

"Monday?" Ellie yawns and rushes out of bed. "Don't you know what Monday is? We have to go to school." Ellie scrambles to her feet. _What am I going to wear? I have nothing to wear. Holy shit! What time is it?_

"Uh what time is it?"

"7:53!" Sean shouts realizing the actually time. They have 7 minutes to get ready and to get to school.

**Liberty**

I'm so nervous. What if J.T. doesn't remember last night? What if he doesn't want to remember? I'm so scared. I mean he likes me. He has to have liked me or else why did he kiss me? He did kiss me. He does like me. CCome on, Liberty, don't be scared. He likes you. Oh but what if he doesn't? What if he just felt sorry for me? I know I'm annoying and he must think so too. I mean he just kissed me to get me off his back.

"Hey, Liberty." J.T. says to me. He says it to me! I hope I look alright.

"Hi, J.T." I force myself to speak. He looks so cute. He walks right on by. No hug. He doesn't even look at me. He doesn't like me at all. That was a sympathy kiss. I look down at my feet and hold back the tears. I walk on to my home base.

**Emma**

"Liberty! Wait up!" I say rushing to my friend. "Why so sad? Are you alright?" She looks so sad.

"I'm fine Emma. Just leave me alone. Why don't you go talk to Manny or someone who feels like talking?"

"Are you sure you're alright? Does this have to do with J.T.? Have you seen him this morning? What did he say?" I'm really concerned. He better have not been a jerk.

"Emma! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Liberty yells and it makes me feel so small.

"Fine. I'm here if you need me. Ok?"

"Ok." She says in a low voice.

I leave Liberty and search for Manny. On the way to finding her I bump into Paige. "Watch it Emma!" She growls. O and hate her. She's so into herself and herself only.

I find Manny snuggled in Craig's arms. I love Manny to death but she can be a total slut. Ever since Ashley left the picture, Manny has taken Craig over. I mind well forget about talking to her this glorious Monday morning.

This school has so much drama. It seems like I'm the only one without problems. Well sort of. I did something this weekend that was pretty bad. I know I'll regret it.

**Ellie**

"So how do you feel when you cut yourself?" Mr. Powel says.

"I feel free minded and under my own control. It's like I'm doing something wrong on my own and no one can stop me." I reply.

Mr. Powel nods. "Ok. Now Rick tell us how you're doing."

"Well I'm better I think. I still feel alone and useless."

"Has anyone picked on you since the shooting?"

"No." Rick looks down. I know he's lying. I noticed Jay was calling him psycho this morning before 3rd.

"Ellie is there something you want to say?" Mr. Powel can see right through me.

"Yes, there is." Mr. Powel puts out his hand to motion me to go on. "I saw Jay calling Rick a psycho this morning. People are still picking on Rick." I say all that I know.

"Is that so?" I nod as Mr. Powel glares at Rick. "Rick you can tell us everything. We are here for you." Rick looks at Mr. Powel. "Yes Mr. Powel. I know."

"Ok well that is where we're leaving off. Everybody go to lunch. We'll pick up tomorrow. Rick, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I leave the room. I wonder what Mr. Powel will say to Rick.

"Ellie!" I hear Sean yell my name. I turn to look for him. There he is standing next to my locker. He still gives me butterflies. Just looking at his blue eyes and blonde shaggy hair makes me glow with happiness. I love him and I'm sure he is the one. He's the one I want to spend my whole life with. The one I want to marry and have kids with. Sean is the one I want to grow old with and die with him. I love Sean with all of my heart.

I run over to him and give him the biggest hug. "How are you?" I say.

"I'm better now." He smiles that smile that makes the whole world disappears and leave me and him together without any cares.

"How are you?" He's so damn cute.

"I'm good." I smile the biggest smile ever. We walk to the cafeteria and sit at our normal table. Emma and Manny are already there waiting for us.

"You guys take so long to get here." Manny says.

"Sorry. You know how it is. Well how is everybody?" I try to change the subject.

"Good." Emma says.

"Umm ok." Manny says sounding unsure.

"Manny, what is it?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it. So um who's going to the dance on Friday? I can't wait for it."

"I think we're going." I look at Sean. He nods a yes. Yes!

"I'm not. I don't have a date and I have lots of homework." Emma says poking at her green beans.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah." Emma gets up from the table. "I have to go to the restroom. Manny will you come with me?" Manny gets up as well. "Ok, I'll see you guys later." They walk off.

**Manny**

"What's the rush? Is there something wrong?" I'm freaking out. There must be something wrong with Emma.

"Manny you can't tell. You have to promise me that you won't tell."

"Ok I promise. What's the big deal?" I don't have a clue of what's wrong with her.

"Manny, I uh." She's shaking. What on earth? "Manny I tried something last night that I wish I hadn't."

"What? Emma just say it." She's taking so long to spit it out. It must be something bad.

"I tried meth."

"You what?" I can hear myself yell. That's the big deal. It's not that bad.

"I tried meth and I want more of it. I need it." Emma sounds like a druggie.

"You're not addicted. You just think that."

"NO! Manny, I need it! NOW!" Emma yells. She's like a demon.

"Emma, calm down." I'm trying to help but it's not working. "Who did you get it from?"

"Jay. I got it from Jay. Manny I'm scared. I don't want to need it." Emma looks so pathetic as she runs her hands through her hair. I want to help but I really don't know how.

"Where's Jay?"

"He's on a vacation. Manny what do I do?"

"Do you know how to make it?" I certainty don't.

"I think so. I'm not sure though." Emma looks about the room.

"Why did you try it?" I say and am interrupted by Paige. She walks into the restroom before Emma can answer.

"What did you try Emma?" Paige sounds like a smart ass.

"Nothing. It's none of your business. So leave her alone." I say boldly.

"Right. Sure. Whatever. Manny go to hell. I was talking to Emma. Not you." She shoves me out of the way.

"Leave her alone Paige." I add.


End file.
